


London in Winter

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Canon, Credence deserves all the Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Credence wraps his mitten covered hands around the warmth of the steaming mug. Taking a deep inhale of the cocoa, luscious whipped cream, and little dancing marshmallow teddy bears, he smiles. Tucking his legs closer to his chest, he looks out over a snow covered London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, [pretentiousandfrench](http://pretentiousandfrench.tumblr.com/post/153933635554/things-not-to-think-about) had a bit of a headcanon(?) moment and I was like, yes. So. C'est la.
> 
> Also, Hey Ezra. You look good in a corset. Just wanted you to know.

Credence wraps his mitten covered hands around the warmth of the steaming mug. Taking a deep inhale of the cocoa, luscious whipped cream, and little dancing marshmallow teddy bears, he smiles. Tucking his legs closer to his chest, he looks out over a snow covered London.

"Five minutes, yes?" Newt says from behind him, folding a knitted throw over his shoulders. Credence thinks it is highly unnecessary. He is, after all, wearing Newt's Hufflepuff scarf and the new coat he bought him just yesterday. He has been in colder with much less.

But he says nothing. Merely nodding and smiling as he takes a deep drink of his cocoa. Newt grins, depositing Pickett when the Bowtruckle begins to climb down his arm.

"Dinner will be ready when you get in."

Credence turns his head back to the snowscape. Pickett jumps between the folds of the throw, seeking the warmth of his chest. The sun is setting just over the jagged jut of the rooftops. Below him on the street below their balcony, Londoners are hurrying on to their destinations, huddling against the winter chill. Christmas lights come on as the church bell begin to chime. 

He feels contentment radiated through every vein in his body. It is a dreamy feeling, something he never thought he would ever experience for himself. Credence is happy, against all the odds. He is truly and utterly happy here sitting on a balcony in the cold, looking out over London with the smells of dinner wafting out to him from inside his shared flat with the first person who had ever looked at him like he was a person and not just a tool to be wielded.

"Credence!" 

"Coming." He calls out, unfurling himself from the lovely warm cocoon. Credence deftly balances the cocoa and the throw, closing the French doors behind him with his feet. Newt has his back to him, dividing out their dinner of pasta Neapolitan. 

Feeding a log into the fireplace, he takes off the scarf and sheds the coat to hang by the front door. Tomorrow they'll be seeing a man about a Unicorn and Newt has said that Ollivander has a new shipment of wands that he would like him to look through. 

"What would you like for drinks?" Newt asks, coming to the sofa with their dinner. "We're out of those butterscotch drinks you like. But we still have some of the juice from breakfast."

"That will do." Credence replies as Newt bounds back to the kitchen to pour their drinks out. Pickett seems to have fallen asleep clinging to his sweater. Credence grins. Newt, sliding in next to him, smiles at the sight. 

"All right, Credence?" Newt asks, handing him a plate.

"All right." He says. After dinner, Newt will climb into his suitcase currently propped against the bed to tend to the creatures. Credence will stay up here and clean up, before going down to help. It is their nightly routine. And it is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can tell, I miss the UK. Very much. Wish I was back there. Also, if anyone knows anyone who is hiring back there, drop me a line or something? (no. for reals. let me know. I need a job. student loans repayment.)


End file.
